globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
Hrafnkyn
Sheldon Hraf is a neighbor of the Dutch family who Mr. Dutch despises. In many episodes he is seen being nice, or doing things in which he does not have a son. For instance, he has been shown buying things with money that he will need if he had a son. He even pretended to be mean to make Mr. Dutch happy, seen in Operation Hraf. Information Hraf and Dutch have an ongoing rivalry, since the Dutchs have a child, Timmy, and are unable to afford many of the things that the Hrafs can, such as a robotic lawnmower and a high-powered barbecue. This rivalry has expanded to involve all members of both families, not just Mr. Dutch and Sheldon, although Timmy is mostly indifferent or annoyed by this family feud. Sheldon is married to Mrs. Hraf, his unnamed wife. In later seasons, Mr. Hraf has been made into an exceedingly perfect neighbor who is nice to the Dutchs, overly charitable and generous, and is extremely helpful, making Mr. Dutch's hatred of him appear far less rational. His role was also increased, being included as an active character in more episodes, rather than staying in the background, as in Operation Hraf and Dinklescouts. Description Sheldon has gray hair and is typically seen wearing a yellow (sometimes plaid) shirt with blue jeans. In his youth, he had blonde hair. Background The Hrafs, particularly Sheldon Hraf, were introduced as Mr. Dutch's enemies. Eventually, this grew into a full blown family feud, although the Hrafs do not seem to be aware that the Dutchs hate them, and the Dutchs' rarely openly show this to the Hrafs, instead opting to growl behind their backs or engage in "friendly" competitions (which the Dutchs usually lose because of Timmy). Early life Mr. Dutch and Sheldon have been one-sided "rivals" since childhood. Before Mrs. Dutch married Mr. Dutch, she dated Sheldon. However, when Sheldon Hraf struck it rich by inventing parachute pants, he quickly dumped Mrs. Dutch for a more extravagant life. It is unknown how or when he met Mrs. Hraf. Present Life Mr. and Mrs. Hraf have lived next door to the Dutch house since Mr. Dutch threw a "For Sale" sign onto the house in which the Hrafs previously lived. Their house is bigger, more expensive, and is kept in better condition than the Dutchs'. Mr. Dutch once attempted to destroy Sheldon's house with a rocket launcher that Timmy brought from inside the television, but it was out of ammunition, so he and his wife left to go get some while they left Timmy punished and miserable due to Vicky framing him for things he didn't do. Timmy got so angered that he decided to run away into the television. Mr. Dutch returned with ammunition, but it is not known if he launched any of the rockets at Hraf's house. Timmy's dad once got so enraged about three things happening in one day (his ties having different colors, no milk in the milk carton and the weather forecast in the newspaper saying it would be rainy on the newspaper even though it was sunny outside) that he launched Operation Hraf by re-modeling Timmy's room into a spy headquarters. Hraf seemed to be evil at first, as shown close to the end, but in the end, he was only pretending to be evil to make Timmy's dad happy. He gave Timmy a new bicycle and some money and he told Timmy to buy his dad some new suspenders, since for most of the episode, he had his pants down. See also *Hraf family References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Townspeople Category:Husbands Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Season 2 Category:Men Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Players